DISTANTE DE MIM
by brunayasmini
Summary: -Achei que você estivesse aqui a fim de aprender outra língua. -Ele dispara. -E estou. -Então, por que, esta sempre ao lado de seu amigo brasileiro? O que é isso? Qual o problema dele? Pisco um par de vezes, sem entender. -Você não vai responder? -Questiona ele mais uma vez. -Estou sempre próxima a ele, porque ele me parece legal, e procura me ajudar nas minhas dúvidas ...


DISTANTE DE MIM

CAPÍTULO 1 – MUDANÇA

Abro os olhos para um dia que parece ser igual a todos os outros, a não ser pelo fato de alguém estar batendo sem parar na porta do meu quarto.

Olho o visor do celular e, nossa, pulo da cama com um susto. Já são dez e quinze. Batem na porta mais uma vez.

-O que é? Já estou indo.

Abro a porta, ainda sonolenta e me deparo com minha mãe, que está com uma cara de espanto me olhando.

-Oi, mãe, aonde é o incêndio- Pergunto curiosa.

-É da MBK de Londres, eles estão querendo falar com você. Ela fala e me estende o telefone.

Pego o telefone da mão dela e coloco no ouvido. -Alô, aqui é Maria.

Do outro lado da linha uma mulher fala em português, apesar de ser claro que ela é inglesa. Ela fala Português, com certa dificuldade.

-Alô, Maria, aqui é da MBK, estou ligando porque seu currículo foi selecionado e gostaria de falar com você sobre sua disponibilidade.

Oh

-Sim, claro. Estou disponível, senhora.

Ha dois anos, que mando currículo para todos os jornais e assessorias de Londres e de sua redondeza.

-Croweel, meu nome é Crowell.

-Estamos em processo de seleção e gostamos do seu currículo. Você ainda tem seu interesse?

-Meu interesse é grande, senhora. Estou em busca de uma oportunidade na área de comunicação, acabei de me formar, e estou querendo aperfeiçoar o meu inglês se possível em uma assessoria como MBK

Ok. A vaga é imediata, por isso estou ligando. Gostaria de saber se você pode estar aqui em uma semana?

-Uma semana? Repito.

-Sim, lamento, mas nossa vaga é imediata, como falei.

-Entendo. Olho para minha mãe que está fazendo mímica na minha frente, e mudo o rumo de minha vida com uma simples afirmação.

-Sim, eu aceito.

-Maravilha. Mandarei lhe um e-mail de confirmação, ainda hoje, esteja atenta.

-Eu só preciso comprar as passagens.

-Ok. Manteremos contato através de e-mail, espero que faça uma boa viagem.

-Obrigada.

-Até. -Ela diz e desliga.

-Então, é isso. Eu vou para a Inglaterra. Falo sem acreditar

Bom, na verdade, minha mãe acredita menos que eu.

-Querida, você pode estudar e trabalhar aqui, não há necessidade de morar no exterior. -Ela diz exasperada.

-Mãe, já falamos sobre isso.

-Eu sei, mas, você é tão dedicada, tão inteligente minha filha, conseguiria algo bom aqui mesmo.

-Mãe, eu quero. Eu sonho com aquele lugar. Você sabe.

-É tão longe, o custo de vida é alto, você nunca morou só.

-Realmente é longe, mas é meu desejo. E eu não vou morar só, vou ficar com a Alexia, logo não gastarei tanto. Dividiremos tudo.

Não pareço ter convencido minha mãe, mas pelo menos ela para de tentar me fazer mudar de ideia.

-Não posso acreditar que minha única filha vai morar em outro país.

Penso a respeito disso. Ser filha única pra mim nunca foi problema, sempre tive bons amigos e nunca me senti só. Não posso dizer o mesmo de minha mãe, que vive reclamando que meu pai e eu sempre a deixamos só. Quando falo pai me refiro ao homem que me criou, porque meu pai biológico está morto. A verdade é que me sinto bem, com relação a isso. Eu não o conheci, quando ele morreu minha mãe estava grávida, logo minha única referencia paterna é o Bio, e devo dizer que ele tem feito um bom trabalho desde então, eu o amo, ele e o máximo e nunca fez diferença comigo.

-É só durante um tempo, mãe.

Ela desiste finalmente, e muda de assunto.

-Você ainda vai tomar café da manhã?

-Não.

-Então, deixe me preparar o almoço, afinal você precisa se alimentar, longe de casa, sabe deus quando terá outra refeição normal.

Olha pra cara dela sem acreditar. Minha mãe é maravilhosa, e me adora, mas a cozinha nunca foi seu maior amor.

Decido tomar um banho. Dentro do banheiro, ao me olhar no espelho, me pergunto se me enquadrarei naquela bela cidade, será que me adaptarei, e as pessoas será que me acolherão bem? Minha mãe me diz que sou a cara do meu pai biológico. Não o conheci, mas as fotos não a deixam mentir. Sou alta e magra, mas diferente de meu pai, que tinha os olhos verdes e os cabelos claros, herdei os olhos castanhos escuros e os cabelos pretos da minha mãe, olho aborrecida para o espelho, meus cabelos agora me incomodam por estarem tão longos. Quem diria em Maria, que você fosse voar para tao longe, logo você, que não conhece quase nada.

Nunca soube explicar, mas sempre me vi em Londres, meu pai biológico era inglês, minha mãe o conheceu em uma de suas muitas viagens ao Brasil, o romance deles não demorou muito, mas foi o suficiente para minha mãe engravidar. Apesar da Minha dupla nacionalidade nunca fui lá, o que aguça minha curiosidade sobre o lugar. Os livros que leio, os filmes que vejo, as músicas que ouço tudo me inspira e me transporta para aquele lugar. Minha cidade natal é rica culturalmente e linda visualmente, moro em Recife, Pernambuco e sou muito feliz aqui. Apesar de minha tendência ao frio inglês, nasci no calor do nordeste brasileiro. Cresci mergulhando nas mais lindas praias do literal, e aprendi o valor histórico de minha cidade. Recife é meu primeiro amor, e Londres é meu sonho. Como uma garota apaixonada eu suspiro ao me imaginar lá.

Dois anos atrás fiz um curso de inglês, onde conheci Alexia uma garota que desejava tanto quanto eu estudar em Londres, mas ao contrário de mim, já havia estado lá, e estava voltando naquele mesmo ano.

Mantenho contato com Alexia desde então. Combinamos de morar juntas. Alexia me manda fotos e e-mails, me deixando dentro de sua situação. Ela é garçonete em um Pub próximo ao seu curso, trabalha por opção, já que seus pais lhe mandam uma boa mesada todos os meses, ao contrário de mim, que não terei ajuda, devido a situação financeira de minha família. O Bio é professor de educação física, enquanto minha mãe e corretora de imóveis. Segundo ela meu pai inglês, tinha grana, mas dona Marta nunca ligou muito pra isso, assim como eu.

Nunca, me senti mal por não ter dinheiro, sempre soube que caso fosse morar na Inglaterra, seria através do suor de meu trabalho, só que demorou um pouco mais do que imaginava, até que no fim do ano passado finalmente consegui juntar um dinheiro, graças a remuneração do meu estágio. E desde então venho me preparando e mandando currículo em busca de emprego na capital londrina. Afinal, nem só de sonho vive o homem, espero chegar lá com um emprego em vista.

E, então cá estou eu, sem acreditar que este dia finalmente chegou, e que em uma semana estarei na terra do tio Sam.

Faço uma lista mental de minhas prioridades, para esta mudança repentina.

-Falar com papai

-Falar com os amigos

-Cancelar a Netflix

-Comprar uma mala e algumas poucas roupas de frio.

Isto é tudo, eu acho.

Meu tempo agora é curto, então corro pro computador e entro em um site de passagens aéreas, meu deus, estão pela hora da morte. Odeio parcelar minhas compras, ainda mais agora que não sei minha situação real, pode ser que eu não fique na assessoria. Não! Tento imaginar que tudo dará certo, mesmo se não der, ficarei uns três meses. Até o fim de minhas economias.

Meu telefone toca, é meu pai.

-Oi pai

-Você conseguiu parabéns. Ele diz aparentemente empolgado. Minha mãe foi mais rápida que eu, droga.

-É consegui, eu acho. Pelo menos vou tentar.

-Tenho certeza que tudo ocorrerá bem, querida.

-Obrigada, você sempre me colocando pra cima.

-Você esta dizendo isso por causa de sua mãe?

\- Não se preocupe Maria, ela vai ficar bem, nós vamos ficar bem. Você deseja isso a muito tempo, ela vai entender... Ela te ama.

-Eu sei papai. Decido não prolongar a conversa, porque sei que lado ela tomaria.

-Que horas você chega?

-As oito acaba minha última aula.

-hummm, certo.

-Quando eu chegar conversamos mais sobre sua viagem.

-Beleza... Vou esperar.

-Beijos filha

-Beijos.

Ele parece bem, graças a deus. Confesso que me preocupei mais com meu pai do que com mamãe, pelo fato de estar indo a terra do meu outro pai, imaginei que ele pudesse ficar chateado, mas pelo visto ele está bem, ele parece estar feliz porque eu estou feliz.

Então minha primeira tarefa da lista foi concluída com sucesso.

Aproveito que estou com o celular em mãos, e parto para o segundo item da lista, mando uma mensagem para meus amigos, Renee e Viviam. Na mensagem conto que consegui uma entrevista em uma assessoria em Londres, e que estou voando pra lá. Pergunto se eles podem me encontrar antes de eu viajar.

Bom, agora só preciso ir as compras.

Decido fazer isto amanhã, talvez a Viviam queira ir comigo.

O restante do dia foi tranquilo, almocei com minha mãe, e ela decidiu que o melhor era me ajudar, afinal de contas eu tinha pouquíssimo tempo. Ela marcou um jantar com os familiares mais próximos e disse que faria questão de me levar no aeroporto. Combinamos que eu manteria contato quase que diariamente além de me fazer prometer que não ia esquecê-la. Como se isso fosse possível.

Ainda no meu quarto na busca incessante por passagens mais em conta, ouço minha mãe gritar e dizer que meu pai tinha chegado.

-Alguém quer pizza? Ele pergunta, me fazendo pular da cama e esquecer as passagens.

-Eu quero! -Grito e o abraço, ele é tão bom.

-Temos quatro queijos pra hoje. Ele diz então eu busco uma coca na geladeira e coloco na mesa.

Conversamos muito, como imaginei, ele me deu total apoio e disse que a vida era muito curta pra não vivermos os nossos sonhos.

-Para um professor de educação física você está muito poético. Mamãe me olha, concordando comigo.

-Maria você já comprou as passagens?

-Não, está tudo tão caro. -Choramingo.

-Que bom, porque eu comprei pra você

-Como assim, não, não, não. Não precisa, eu vou parcelar...

-Maria, eu já comprei.

-Mas, como?

-Renee me fez este favor, eu pedi a ele, já que não entendo muito de compras online. O presente é meu e de sua mãe.

-Não precisava, eu compraria com o dinheiro do meu estágio.

-Bom, é o mínimo que podemos fazer por você, meu amor. -Eu agradeço e o abraço mais uma vez.

Meu dia foi mais produtivo do que eu poderia imaginar. Penso ser um sinal, indicando que eu devo realmente investir neste sonho. Renee e Viviam me responderam e marcamos de nos encontrar para uma boa farra. Eu vou viajar no próximo sábado, então marcamos de nos ver na sexta.

Antes de dormir checo os meus e-mails, mas ao contrário do que a Crowell falou, não chegou nada. Faço uma pesquisa sobre a MBK e seus clientes, e ainda com o notebook nas mãos, caio no sono.


End file.
